


Untitled

by GreenGreenGreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreenGreen/pseuds/GreenGreenGreen
Summary: A poem





	Untitled

My brain keeps telling me that our relationship  
Is completely irrational  
That It'll never work  
And that you'll come to hate me  
But I'm not going to listen  
Because you can't explain how you make my heart skip a beat  
With just pure logic  
And you can't quantify  
How you light up my entire world  
Because thats how love works  
And I love you more than anything  
(Yes, even that.)  
I probably could survive without you,  
The way the earth could survive a long volcanic winter,  
But why would I deprive myself of my very own sun?


End file.
